Love Is Not Over
by Sekop Biru
Summary: Kau adalah kelemahan terbesarku, Kim Wonshik. /Rabean/RaBin/BL/OOC/repost!/


LOVE IS NOT OVER

.

RaBean

Oneshoot

.

|Mature|OOC|AU|crackpair|typo(s)|judul nggak nyambung|tijel|etc.|

.

Tokoh milik Tuhan dan mereka yang menyayanginya, cerita milik Sekop Biru.

.

Ravi – Eternity era, Hongbin – Love Equation era, atau sesuka reader(s) aja mau bayangin mereka kayak gimana/?

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _"Bin-ah, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi, sebaiknya kita putus."_

 _"Hm, wae?"_

 _"Tidak ada alasan khusus."_

 _"Bukankah kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik?"_

 _"Hm? Baiklah."_

 _"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal ini hari ini juga? Di apartemenku?"_

 _"Oke, nanti sore aku akan kesana sehabis ujian."_

 _"Baiklah."_

.

* * *

.

Hongbin segera menuju halte setelah ujian berakhir. Ia mengetukkan sepatunya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan sembari menunggu bus datang. Setelah bus datang, ia duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Hongbin tidak habis pikir, mengapa kekasihnya ingin memutuskan hubungan ini? Salah apalagi ia kali ini? Ia tahu benar watak kekasihnya, keras kepala, selalu merasa benar, dan entah mengapa Hongbin masih tetap mencintainya. Bukan kali ini saja kekasihnya ingin putus, tetapi ia masih dapat mempertahankannya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama memikirkan tingkah kekasihnya, ia memasang earphone-nya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu bergenre ballad. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama lagu.

Tiba di halte dekat apartemen kekasihnya, ia pun turun dari bus dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama baginya untuk sampai di apartemen lantai 3 nomor 277 karena ia berlari untuk segera sampai. Hongbin mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga Wonshik membuka pintunya, mempersilakan Hongbin untuk masuk. Tidak lupa Wonshik membuatkan minuman untuk Hongbin.

"Jadi..." Hongbin memulai pembicaraan setelah hening beberapa menit. Menjeda kalimatnya untuk menyiapkan diri melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"...bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini? Kau tahu kita telah lama saling mengenal, telah putus-nyambung beberapa kali, dan aku tidak menerima alasan tidak logis."

"Karena kau tidak peduli lagi padaku." jawab Wonshik dengan ringan, seolah-olah ia sedang menjawab pertanyaan kau-sudah-makan-atau-belum.

Hongbin menghela napasnya dengan tenang. Bila menghadapi kekasihnya dirinya memang harus tenang atau ia akan semakin marah. "Wonshik, aku bukan tidak peduli padamu. Sekarang aku semester terakhir, aku harus mengerjakan skripsi agar lulus. Kau mengerti hal ini, 'kan?

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mengerti? Aku hanya minta kau untuk memberiku kabar, sesusah itukah memberi kabar pada kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku jarang memegang ponsel karena aku sibuk dengan laptopku." Hongbin mengacak surainya dengan gemas, menghadapi kekasihnya sama saja dengan diinterogasi oleh polisi atas kasus pembunuhan. Mengapa ia tidak mau mengerti akan hal ini?

"Kau bisa mengabariku lewat SNS, _for your information_. Aku berusaha untuk menghubungimu, dan baru kau balas tadi siang."

"Kumohon, jangan kekanakan. Aku hanya tidak mengabarimu selama seminggu. Kalau sudah sebulan wajarlah apabila kau mau marah."

Wonshik berdiri dan menunjuk Hongbin dengan jari telunjuknya. Tatapan matanya tajam dan menusuk. Andaikan tatapan bisa membunuh, Hongbin pasti akan langsung terbunuh detik itu juga. "Kau bilang hanya seminggu? Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, hah? Kau yang berjanji padaku untuk selalu mengabariku, apa kau lupa? Sungguh aku benci orang yang mengingkari janjinya."

Wonshik memang lelaki yang overprotektif. Wonshik harus tahu apa kegiatan Hongbin sehari-hari, sedang apa, dimana, bersama siapa, dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Hongbin tahu Wonshik sangat menyayanginya, dan kali ini ia tidak bisa memberi toleransi atas hal ini.

"Wonshik, kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

"Aku berusaha untuk memercayaimu, tetapi aku butuh jawaban yang pasti darimu."

Hongbin tersulut emosinya mendengar perkataan Wonshik. Sontak ia berdiri, menunjuk tepat ke wajah Wonshik dengan kesal. "Itu berarti kau tidak percaya padaku. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, kau meragukanku?"

"Ya, aku meragukanmu, Wonshik." Jawab Hongbin dengan yakin.

Wonshik mendekati Hongbin, lalu tidak segan-segan ia menampar pipinya hingga memerah. Ia menarik rambut merah muda milik Hongbin agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang terpasang raut kesakitan. "Katakan sekali lagi!" Wonshik melepaskan rambut Hongbin dan beralih menuju bahunya, meremasnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Hongbin merintih kesakitan.

"Aku ragu,shhh...kau mencintaiku, Wonshik. Kau dengar?" Mendengar hal ini membuat Wonshik semakin geram. Ia mendorong Hongbin hingga punggungnya terbentur tembok dengan keras. Ia menarik rambut Hongbin lagi, kali ini untuk mendekatkan wajah Hongbin pada wajahnya. "Beraninya kau berkata itu padaku!"

Wonshik membenturkan kepala Hongbin pada tembok di belakangnya berkali-kali hingga terdapat bercak darah di belakang kepalanya. Wonshik juga menampar wajah Hongbin hingga memar. Wonshik meraih kedua lengan atas Hongbin, ia mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Sekali lagi, ia bertanya apakah Hongbin masih mencintainya yang tentu saja dibalas gelengan oleh Hongbin.

"Mengapa kau ragu, Binnie?" tanya Wonshik dengan nada yang lembut, berbeda 180 derajat dengan raut wajahnya yang menampakkan senyum yang—menurut Hongbin—mengerikan. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya, Hongbin tetap menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan Wonshik. Bahkan, meskipun kini ia telah merasakan rahangnya susah untuk digerakkan.

Tidak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia meraih pisau lipat di sakunya. Ia gores pipi Hongbin hingga darahnya menetes melalui rahang tegasnya. Wonshik menunduk untuk menjilat cairan berbau anyir itu, diiringi dengan rintihan kesakitan dari bibir Hongbin. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyakitimu, tetapi kau yang memaksaku untuk berbuat hal ini padamu."

Hongbin hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Wonshik, yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari ruangan ini. Tetapi sepertinya mustahil karena ia pusing, bahkan wajah tampan Wonshik terlihat buram.

Wonshik menyayat punggung tangan Hongbin tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Hongbin. Setelah dirasa cukup Wonshik melempar pisau lipatnya kemudian meraih tangan Hongbin, memposisikannya tepat diantara wajah Hongbin dan dirinya. Wonshik mencium punggung tangan Hongbin yang telah digoresnya, menyesapnya sehingga di bibirnya terdapat bercak darah.

Wonshik mencium bibir Hongbin dengan ganas, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, kemudian lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hongbin untuk melilit lidah Hongbin, bertanding melawan tuan rumah. Tentu saja Wonshik memenangkannya begitu cepat karena kondisi Hongbin yang lemah.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Hongbin menggigit lidah Wonshik karena ia kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Alhasil, Wonshik melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kasihan sekali wajah manismu harus terluka karena benda ini, tetapi aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

"A-akh...ku tidak, hhh...tahu. Ithhuhh, tidak tercer...min dari shhh...sikapmu, hhh..."

Wonshik melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Hongbin, dan detik itu pula Hongbin jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. "Dasar lemah. Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang denganmu." Kemudian Wonshik meninggalkan Hongbin yang terkapar lemah di ruang tamu.

.

.

Wonshik menggeram marah ketika ia lihat Hongbin tidak di ruang tamunya. Ia hanya melihat bercak darah di dinding dan lantainya. Ia menenangkan dirinya dengan membuat graffiti untuk menutupi bercak darah di temboknya, meskipun ia tahu ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Namun Wonshik tidak memedulikannya dan terus melanjutkannya hingga selesai.

Do what I feel, itulah tulisannya, sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Ia melemparkan kaleng catnya ke sembarang arah, mengamati hasilnya dengan seksama. Selama ini ia melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan keinginannya, tetapi hal itulah yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal kejam pada Hongbin karena masalah sepele. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya, tetapi itu tidak mudah.

Ia memutuskan untuk berendam dengan air hangat untuk melepas penatnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengenakan pakaian dan berakhir dengan tiduran di ranjang kamarnya. Ia mengamati dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan graffiti buatannya. Itu adalah kenangannya bersama Hongbin yang ia tuangkan dalam bentuk gambar maupun tulisan.

Salah satu graffiti yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini adalah gambar lelaki yang mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang jantung. Lelaki itu tidak memiliki bola mata, sehingga terdapat aliran darah yang terlihat hingga rahangnya. Inspirasinya ia dapat dari kekasihnya—apakah Hongbin masih bisa dikatakan kekasihnya saat ini?—ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya untuk yang pertama kalinya pada lelaki berambut merah muda itu. Hongbin tidak melihat dirinya dengan detail, atau sebenarnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena menurutnya Wonshik adalah orang yang dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Dan untuk jantung yang diulurkan oleh lelaki itu, itu menggambarkan bahwa Hongbin menyerahkan dirinya serta hidup dan matinya pada Wonshik.

Lalu, apakah Wonshik menyesal dengan perbuatannya? Tentu saja tidak. Terkadang Wonshik butuh pelampiasan, hari inilah saatnya. Rumit? Yah, itu adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan kepribadian Wonshik. Tidak, ia tidak mengidap _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ atau biasa disebut kepribadian ganda, tetapi emosinya labil dan susah mengendalikannya, itu saja.

Ia juga ingat pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Hongbin, dan berakhir dengan menurunkan Hongbin di pinggir jalan—karena mereka bertengkar di dalam mobil, pertengkaran kedua mereka yang berakhir dengan lebam di pipi Hongbin—Wonshik menamparnya dengan keras, pertengkaran ketiga yang menyebabkan Wonshik melempar sebuah helm tepat di kepala Hongbin hingga pingsan, dan pertengkaran lainnya. Wonshik tidak tahu, apakah Hongbin adalah lelaki yang penyabar, atau ia memang keras kepala karena tidak ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Wonshik. Padahal Wonshik telah menyiksa fisik maupun mental Hongbin berkali-kali. Pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Wonshik mengacak surainya dengan brutal. Apa lebih baik ia menguntit Hongbin saja? Karena sejujurnya Wonshik belum puas dengan siksaannya pada Hongbin. Mungkin itu ide yang bagus.

Wonshik memejamkan matanya, dan tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur pulas.

.

* * *

.

Hongbin berhasil keluar dari apartemen Wonshik dengan jalan tertatih-tatih. Ia menaiki taksi untuk membawanya ke apartemen sahabatnya. Ia tidak pergi ke apartemennya karena ia butuh teman untuk dijadikannya sandaran.

Disinilah Hongbin berada, di apartemen milik Sanghyuk. Hongbin memeluk Sanghyuk begitu pintu dibuka, membuat Sanghyuk bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Dengan ragu, Sanghyuk membalas pelukan Hongbin. Sanghyuk mendorong belakang kepala Hongbin dengan perlahan agar Hongbin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sanghyuk, tetapi itu urung dilakukannya karena ia menyentuh bagian kepala Hongbin yang terluka.

"Bin, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Sekarang kau masuk dulu, biar aku yang mengobati lukamu." Sanghyuk memapah tubuh Hongbin untuk menidurkannya di ranjang, kemudian ia membawa baskom berisi air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres luka Hongbin.

"Ssshhh..." rintih Hongbin pelan.

"Bin, ceritakan saja padaku, aku siap mendengarkanmu semalaman. Kau begitu tertutup selama ini, pasti banyak hal yang ingin kau ceritakan" Pinta Sanghyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

Hongbin menceritakan masalahnya dengan Wonshik. Mulai awal pertemuannya, awal mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, awal pertengkarannya dengan Wonshik, dan pertengkaran selanjutnya hingga pertengkaran hari ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari apartemen Wonshik?"

"Wonshik pergi meninggakanku, dan disaat itulah aku berusaha untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Beruntung aku hafal _password_ -nya." Sanghyuk meringis mendengar cerita Hongbin. Bagaimana lelaki di hadapannya ini begitu sabar menghadapi kemarahan Wonshik? Jika Sanghyuk menjadi Hongbin, ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menghindari Wonshik selamanya.

"Kau begitu mencintai Wonshik ya." Hongbin mengangguk pelan. "Kau tinggallah disini dulu sampai lukamu sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Hyuk."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Hongbin pergi kuliah bersama dengan Sanghyuk karena hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah. Sejenak Hongbin bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Wonshik karena sepulang kuliah, Sanghyuk mengajaknya untuk karaoke bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah selesai bersenang-senang, mereka pun pulang. Hongbin menunggu di halte karena Sanghyuk ingin membeli minuman di minimarket. Saat itulah ia melihat Wonshik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Hongbin ingin sekali berlari, tetapi ia terdiam seakan-akan menunggu Wonshik menghampirinya. Mengapa otaknya tidak memberikan perintah pada kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini?

Apakah karena Wonshik terlihat tampan dengan rambut biru mudanya? Ataukah karena Wonsshik terlihat cocok memakai kaus putih longgar dan jeans di atas lutut? Entahlah, yang pasti Hongbin tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonshik.

Hongbin tidak menyadari bahwa Wonshik berjalan mendekatinya, meraih tangannya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Wonshik menuju mobilnya. Hongbin berusaha melepas tangannya dari Wonshik, tetapi ia dalam kondisi yang lemah sehingga Wonshik dengan mudah menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Wonshik. Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Diamlah Bin, itulah yang membuatku cemburu." Wonshik mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Hongbin, menyalurkan rasa tidak sukanya pada teman Hongbin, yaitu Sanghyuk.

"Dia itu sahabatku, Shik. Apa kau—"

"Diam dan ikuti aku."

.

* * *

.

"Wonshik, apa maumu!" bentak Hongbin pada Wonshik.

Wonshik memutar tubuhnya, menampilkan seringai tipis yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. "Aku ingin kau, apalagi?"

"Tetapi bukan begini caranya, Shik. Kau tahu? Mungkin kau berniat membunuhku saat ini, karena kau menuju dapur dan aku yakin kau akan mengambil pisau karena pisau lipatmu ada padaku." Hongbin menurunkan volume suaranya karena ia tidak ingin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Jujur saja, tubuh Hongbin serasa remuk disiksa habis-habisan oleh Wonshik.

Wonshik memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengubah seringai kejamnya menjadi senyuman, lebih tepatnya senyuman miris. Bukan, ia bukan sedang mengejek Hongbin, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal pada dirinya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang pun begitu. Wonshik mendekati Hongbin, kemudian memeluknya.

Hongbin tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan Wonshik padanya. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Wonshik memaafkannya? Hongbin akan sangat bersyukur seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Binnie. Aku dan emosi sialan ini memang menyebalkan, aku bahkan akan menjelma menjadi psikopat jika seandainya kau tidak menyadarkanku tadi. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Binnie. Bolehkah kita memulainya dari awal?"

Hongbin tersenyum lega mendengar permintaan maaf dari Wonshik, karena sebelumnya Hongbin-lah yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Hongbin yakin Wonshik akan berubah, ia akan membantu Wonshik mengendalikan emosinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk berubah demi aku, Shik. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan siksaanmu."

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku tahu tubuhmu masih sakit. Jadi, apa kau mau membalas perlakuanku beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanpa disadari oleh Wonshik, Hongbin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu tidak ada jatah untuk dua bulan ke depan, karena aku mau mengerjakan skripsiku." Seketika kepala Wonshik terangkat dan menatap Hongbin dengan pandangan apa-kau-serius-dengan-ucapanmu. "Yah, itu tidak adil, _you know_."

"Benarkah? Itu hukuman untukmu Shikie-yah~, itu perjanjiannya." Setelah Hongbin mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung berteriak kesetanan. Wonshik menggendongnya di bahu, dan membawanya ke kamar—kamar Hongbin, karena Wonshik membawanya ke apartemen miliknya.

"Ayo kita tidur bersama." Kata Wonshik sembari membaringkan tubuh Hongbin di ranjang dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Badanku remuk tahu."

Wonshik tersenyum kecil, ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dengan jahil, ia menyentil dahi Hongbin dengan pelan. "Dasar mesum."

"Yah, berani-beraninya kau berkata itu padaku? Bercerminlah Shik, kau lebih mesum dariku."

"Tidur bersama itu seperti ini, Binnie." Wonshik merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hongbin, ia menenggelamkan kepala Hongbin di dada bidangnya. Menciumi puncak kepala Hongbin yang bersurai merah muda dengan gemas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Hongbin dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia melumat bibir Hongbin perlahan, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Hongbin yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Hongbin menyudahi ciumannya karena kehabisan napas. Ia menatap Wonshik dengan mata bulatnya selama beberapa detik hingga pada akhirnya ia memecah keheningan yang melanda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Wonshik."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Hongbin. Terima kasih kau mau menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, Kim. Kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

"iya aku tahu. Kalau begitu, ayo tidur." Hongbin meraih bahu Wonshik untuk dipeluk, sedangkan kakinya melingkar di kaki Wonshik. Wonshik balas memeluk Hongbin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai merah muda milik Hongbin.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

 **A/N :**

Hai, aku kembalii! Aku bawain ff RaBean nih, mana suaranya RaBean shipper? /krik krik/

Oke, abaikan.

Sejujurnya cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata kakak laki-lakiku sama mantan pacarnya, dengan beberapa perubahan tentunya. Kakakku jadi Wonshik a.k.a Ravi, dan pacarnya jadi Hongbin, tapi pacar kakakku perempuan. /ditimpuk sandal/

Hmm, jujur aja aku nggak pernah bikin cerita dengan genre kayak gini, jadi mohon beri kritik atau saran.

Berminat review?

.

Oh ya, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-28 buat Bang Yongguk-appa dan Bang Yongnam ahjussi/?. Aku tahu ini telat lima hari, yah pokoknya apa yang mejadi harapan kalian terkabulkan.


End file.
